Puppy Love
by Co-lord44
Summary: A one shot that happens in the Grand Final focusing on the wedding night of Bill and Fay. I hope you enjoy since there's nothing like this. Sexual content is in here so don't read if you don't like.


Puppy Love

Author's notes: Since there are no one shots of Bill and Fay, I decided to try one. Sexual content is involved, so that's a warning if that's not your thing. I hope you enjoy. This happens for the two on their wedding night mentioned from my fan fic, The Grand Final. Also the pics of them having sex can be found in the same places as for Falco and Katt.

X

" _Holy shit,_ " thought Bill as he took a look at Fay, his newly wedded wife, who was completely nude. He had just gone over to their bed in the house that they had bought after taking his shower. It was their wedding night. The canine had been looking forward to it, but also was nervous. Only because tonight, the poodle would be his first. The male had never slept with a female before. Not even while dating other girls before joining Star Flight. And not a single female expect for the other members had been aboard the mother ship. And he hadn't done it with any of them either.

Fay in the meantime looked up at her husband with a nervous smile; it was her first time to. But she had been dreaming about having sex with Bill for so long. The only worry the poodle had was of her body. In truth, it had never been as feminine as Fara's, Miyu's, Katt's, Krystal's, or Luna's. And that was due to her tits being a bit smaller than theirs. But she didn't have to worry. Her husband had been wanting her for so long as well. The male didn't care that her tits were a bit smaller than he had first thought. This poodle's body was beautiful in his eyes. Bill couldn't take his eyes off of her; the male was in complete shock over the beauty he saw. The canine could feel an erection forming in his boxers.

All of a sudden his wife grabbed him and pulled her husband down on top of her to kiss him. In that moment, the nervousness they had was gone and replaced with lust. The two broke apart as Fay let out a moan of wanting. "You ready for this honey?" Bill panted out.

"God yes babe," the poodle moaned. The male fondled her tits and then began to lick at her nipples with his tongue for a bit.

"Ah… right there… oh," Fay moaned with pleasure. "Bill…"

"You taste so good," he whispered. "I bet even more down there." The poodle knew where he was going and placed her paws on his face, stopping him from heading south.

"Not yet Bill," she whispered. "I want to pleasure you first." The canine felt his breathing go fast as he instantly knew what she was going to do. Fay reached for his boxers and took them off. She could see his tool out in the open now, standing tall and proud. Quite a large one; about seven inches.

"My, my," she commented with a smile. "You had quite a monster hiding all this time. Just liked I hoped. Let's see how you taste." Her tongue came out and began to lick the head of his tool. It caused Bill to moan loudly as he felt the poodle wet the entire area. She then slid her mouth further down on it, enjoying the taste and feel of his member in her mouth. This was something she had practiced doing before to prepare for this night.

"Oh god…." groaned Bill as the canine's eyes closed with the feeling of pleasure he got from getting a blowjob. His right paw came up and he placed it on the back of Fay's head. His wife didn't stop but kept bringing more and more of him into her mouth. Her fingers came up and began to gently rub her husband's balls.

"Ngh…" the canine moaned as he looked down on his wife going back and forth on him; her tongue working away. By this point Fay had managed to get his entire tool into her mouth despite his size. Even going pass the knot. He then felt his climax approaching. "Uh Fay, I'm going to cum..." Bill managed to comment. His paw came off of her head.

The poodle's mouth slide off of his member. "I want it," Fay moaned; knowing what was going to happen. "All of it." With that she went back to sucking.

"Just… a bit… more," her husbanded grunted. His wife still continued. With a shout the canine cummed inside her mouth. The poodle tried to swallow as much as she could, but the load was too much. So Fay pulled off of his tool and let the rest hit her chin and lips. Her husband was panting hard as his wife continued to pleasure him to get more of his juice by pumping his tool with her paws. But in a bit, he was drained. Fay felt this and began to swallow his cum.

"Fuck…," the canine panted. "That was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it," She cooed. "Now to clean you off." She did so and swallowed every drop on the member before getting the cum on her face and paws.

"Now pay me back," the poodle said. Bill got a smile on his face.

"You want me to lick down there?"

"Now," she moaned.

"As you wish." The canine pounced on her which made Fay let out a gasp of surprise.

"Let me taste you," her husband whispered. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick at Fay's left nipple before biting down on it playfully. It caused the poodle to moan in pleasure as her husband moved to the right one. Bill then lifted his head and saw her pussy, just begging to be licked. He went down and began to lick at her lips, savoring the taste. Fay arched her back in pleasure at this.

"OH FUCK!" his wife moaned loudly. "OH GOD! Bill! This… is incredible! OH! Your tongue…!"

He continued to do so, pushing his tongue deeper inside, and went faster. They both felt her getting wet already. The canine lapped the incoming juices, licking at the sides of her pussy walls.

"OH… ah… God…. oh!" went Fay. "R-right there!"

Bill kept it up, taking in her juices. His fingers pulled her folds apart to get even more area to lick with his tongue. The canine didn't stop, but continued to listen to Fay's moans and gasps. He could tell she was getting closer because they got more passionate and louder. His paws then moved down on the bed, letting his tongue do the work. Her legs were wrapped around his neck.

"Bill I'm going to cum!" the poodle cried and just like that, her juices spilled out and onto her husband's face. He pulled back and licked it all up.

"Oh… god…" Fay moaned and panted. "I… love… you…"

"I'm glad you liked it," he husband commented. "You tasted so good." His wife looked up to him with a smile. "Now then… There's something else I want to try, but we don't have to."

"Really?" asked his wife. "What would that be?"

"I want to get in your ass." The poodle realized what he meant. She shook her head.

"Sorry love," said Fay. "But I don't like the idea." Bill kissed her cheek.

"I figured you'd say that. At least I asked you instead of jumping it on you."

"And I love that you didn't," she answered.

"Does this mean your ass is off limits? I can't touch it or anything?" The poodle let out a gentle laugh.

"Silly, I don't mind you touching it," she answered. "Slapping it is fine, just don't fuck me in it."

"Then that's all I need babe," whispered Bill and kissed her neck. He then pulled back and Fay laid herself out with him on top of her.

"Now enough stalling; fuck me in my pussy," she moaned. Bill began to probe her tight entrance. The poodle gasped at the length's messy probing between her legs. All she could do was lay there, taking inthe pleasure. She closed her eyes while Bill kept getting her more loose for his cock. Then he began to slide his head in.

"AH!" the poodle screamed with lust as she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure throughout her entire body. "OH!" The canine began to thrust forward.

"Mmmm," he grunted. "Ugh… your pussy is so fucking tight."

"FUCK! AH! BILL!" Fay moaned loudly. "GIVE… IT TO… ME!" Her husband went faster, stronger, and deeper. The inside of her pussy began to get wet again, making his tool slide in and out more easily. Soon he was up to his knot in the poodle. Her vaginal walls kept getting more stretched.

"Oh god…" he moaned. "This feels… so… good…"

"Ugh… ah…" the poodle moaned. "Oh… god…" All Fay could do was lay there and take the pounding. Her husband then stopped and came out of her. It caused his wife some confusion. It took a bit for Fay to recover to speak.

"Darling, is everything alright?" she asked.

"I want to try you from behind love," Bill responded. Fay nodded and got on all fours.

"You mean like this?" she asked, given him a seductive smile, sticking her ass and pussy up a bit in the air.

"Just like that," answered her husband and slapped her right ass cheek. Fay let out a shriek of pleasure.

"Do it again," she moaned and Bill did so before shoving himself in her pussy. The poodle yelled out in pleasure as her husband slapped her on the left ass check, his right paw gripping the other one.

"Mmmnf! Keep going!" she moaned. Her pussy thrashed tightly around the length inside her. The canine could feel himself able to slip more into his wife. And she was so wet that now was the time.

"Get ready…." he moaned and knotted her from behind. Fay felt her barrier break which meant her virginity had been taken by her husband. Just like she had with him. He was completely knotted inside of her tight channel.

"OH… Fuuuuuucccckkkk!" Fay cried out. There was pain with this but that was replaced by pleasure. Her tongue came out and she panted. She loved this feeling of his member inside of her pussy. Just as he loved it. They then could feel it coming.

"Fay…" Bill moaned. "I'm close…"

"Me… to… ugh…" his wife moaned. And 30 seconds latter the two came and screamed each others name with love and lust. Their fluids came streaming out. Whatever seed that didn't get sent into Fay's womb came out mixed with her juices, and down her legs. The male gave her ass a few more slaps while doing this. Slowly Bill came out of his wife, and the two fell onto the bed; painting from their ordeal. Eventually she rolled onto her side and the two kissed.

"I love you," she whispered when they pulled back.

"As I love you," Bill responded. "Let's rest a bit. I'm not finished with you."

"Same here," said Fay. They did this again and again long into the night before they fell asleep.

X

Author's notes: So what did you think of that? It was only suppose to be a one shot, so it wasn't going to be long. The reason why this isn't in the main story is because I only was going to put the top four girls from Star Fox in it having sex (The ones I like the most). Since sex scenes with Fox and Krystal have been done already, I didn't do one. Fara, Miyu, and Katt come next, and will get one. However, Fay needs one, but she comes in fifth place. So that's why she has her own special one shot instead. Also Fay doesn't seem like the kind to be into anal. That's why I didn't put it in this.


End file.
